


It's Only An Accident

by narraci



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Character Death, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: “你知道我为什么要把钱全部拿来给莱娅重新装修他们家的房子吗？”波深吸了口气，“因为你把她家的房子给烧掉了。”“我又不是故意的！”赫克斯没好气地说，沮丧地靠回椅背上，肩膀都有点畏缩。
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Kudos: 1





	It's Only An Accident

“这都是你的错，你知道。”

“我不能理解为什么一场和我完全无关的车祸就是我的错了。”

波翻了个白眼，手放在方向盘上，他从车窗探出头，打量着前面的情况，车子已经有二十分钟没有动过了，听说前面在处理一场严重的车祸，他猜赫克斯也该开口了，赫克斯坐在副驾驶上起码看了五十次手表了。

“如果你能帮我取消一张罚单，我们就不用在这里了，至少你不用在这里了，我就可以自己开车去会场了。”赫克斯皱着眉头说，他又看了一次手表，就算知道这毫无意义。

“我没有办法帮你取消罚单，我甚至不在交通部，法官认为你是个白痴不是我的错，他五年里吊销你两次驾照了！谁会这样开车？我得说我理解他的决定，再说如果不是我，就不会只是三个月的社区补偿服务了，通常都要一年的。”

赫克斯似乎没有办法反驳这一点，他抿紧嘴唇，眉间的皱纹更深了，“如果你没有把钱全部用来给莱娅重新装修他们家的房子，我起码也能自己打车，而不是被堵在这里。”

“你知道我为什么要把钱全部拿来给莱娅重新装修他们家的房子吗？”波深吸了口气，“因为你把她家的房子给烧掉了。”

“我又不是故意的！”赫克斯没好气地说，沮丧地靠回椅背上，肩膀都有点畏缩。

波打喉咙里发出种奇怪的声音，当然，赫克斯不是故意的，这段对话他们重复过好多遍了，没有必要继续，赫克斯就是看到莱娅房子后面有个黄蜂窝，觉得如果烧掉的话会安全一些，出于一片好心，大概，绝对没有什么报复韩的想法，他只是用烟把残存的黄蜂从窝里熏出来，最后不知道怎么的，会变成整栋房子烧了起来，真奇怪。

“我不觉得你迟到一会儿能对会议造成什么影响。”波耸了耸肩，前面的车终于有一丝挪动的迹象，波赶紧发动车子跟上，但很快就又停了下来。

“我的意思是，如果你迟到了，完全是你自己的错。”赫克斯闷闷不乐地说。

啊是的，波低头看了眼时间，等他把赫克斯送到会场，然后开去另一个方向的警局，多半是会迟到的。

“没关系，蕾伊会帮我请假的。”波耸了耸肩，若有所思地看了赫克斯一眼，不明白他为什么会突然担心他的问题，他自己都不怎么担心。

“这会不会，”赫克斯终于看向波，他似乎有些犹豫，于是波耐心地等了三秒，随后便开始用眼神催促赫克斯，赫克斯有些吞吐地问，“这会不会对你的圣诞假造成什么影响？如果你现在请假太多，到圣诞的时候你可能就没有假可以请了。”

***

“然后呢，你说什么？”蕾伊用吸管喝着可乐，毫不介意地发出一种响亮的声音。

“我能说什么？”波的两只手都埋在自己的卷发里，“我只能说‘不会’，我们可是被堵在一条很长的路上，他有很长的时间来追问各种问题，我可不觉得自己能应付得来。”

“但你圣诞节得值班啊，”蕾伊指出重点，她坐到波的对面，“三天，到时候他发现了怎么办，他肯定会发现的你知道。”

波耸了耸肩，“他完全可以自己去莱娅家里参加圣诞聚会，这么多年下来，他已经认识所有人了，所有人也认识他，要是他一个人去也不会有什么奇怪的。”

肯定没有什么奇怪的，波想，尽管不是所有人都喜欢他，但也不是所有人都喜欢波，他绝对能幸存下来的。

“他可能觉得不好意思，”蕾伊继续喝着可乐，“毕竟去年圣诞的时候他把莱娅的房子烧成那个样子，幸好没有人受伤，莱娅也买了保险，再加上你坚持要赔偿的钱，把房子重建没什么问题，但是就是，有些东西就是被烧掉了。”

波叹了口气，他明白，蕾伊小时候住的阁楼的墙都被熏黑了，她涂在墙上的那些画，在本的涂鸦旁边，都只能重新粉刷，消失了，一切都变得太新了，但意外总会发生的，“他道过歉了，他也不是故意的。”波有些无力地说。

“韩可不这么觉得。”蕾伊说。

“真的？”波有些惊讶，“我以为韩已经原谅他了呢。”

蕾伊耸了耸肩，“啊，他确实原谅他了，从韩的方面，他可能是原谅了赫克斯‘故意’在他家纵火。”她挑眉看着波。

“该死，”波把脑袋埋的更深了些，多希望警局能有个沙坑，让他把脑袋藏进去一会儿，不过波很快重新振作起来，用手揉了揉脸，“但韩又不会难为他，韩都有可能今年不在呢，往年他都会趁机去哪个热带小岛之类的。”

“不，韩今年会在的，哪里都不去，因为要展示他们的新房子。”蕾伊嘻嘻笑着说。

“让我猜猜，本今年也会去？”波不抱什么希望地问，“他不是最讨厌什么类似于《欢乐满人间》录制现场的场合吗？”正是莱娅家圣诞聚会的忠实描述。

“本来是的，但考虑到去年他临阵脱逃，结果你男朋友就把他老家从字面意义上烧塌了，他今年主动提出要回去坚守场地，免得你男朋友造成更大的损失。”

“现在想想，也许我要值班是件好事。”波沉思着说。

“你说得对，你说我现在去申请值班还有机会吗？”蕾伊愉快地说，自然不是当真的，她喜欢本和她一块儿去参加圣诞聚会。蕾伊喝完了她的可乐，把纸杯放到旁边，拉开抽屉，抽出一份文件，用文件拍了拍波始终低着的头，“这个，你上次要的东西。”

***

“这是什么？”赫克斯一手擦着头发，一手举着一张纸问。

“你从哪里找到的？”波第一反应是去看自己杂乱无章的写字桌，他把到处都是的纸张重新翻得到处都是，东西没了，在赫克斯的手上，他可能是收拾东西的时候和账单还有其他东西漏在餐桌上了，这不能怪他，纸和纸长得太像了，但他应该更小心一点的。

“整理账单的时候看到的，”赫克斯把毛巾挂在脖子上，眯起眼睛打量着波，“为什么你会有这个？”

谁会刚洗完澡就去整理账单啊，波想。

“我托蕾伊去帮我调取的复印件，她在日内瓦有些朋友。”波老实地回答，并且尽量老实地避开朋友的名字，他考虑着自己是否应该从椅子上站起来，不过赫克斯的表情看上去没有很生气，所以他决定继续观望一下。

赫克斯翻了个白眼，“别跟我装傻，波，我是说你为什么要去让蕾伊调取这个。”他的声音仍旧十分平静，没有变得尖厉或者歇斯底里，似乎只是有点好奇，这些都是好兆头，意味着波可能没有因此陷入什么麻烦之中。

“我只是想确认一下，你父亲去世的……情况。”波说，他看过了死亡鉴定报告，心脏衰竭，没有任何问题。

“为什么？”赫克斯的口气听上去有些好笑，眼神里也闪烁着些许笑意。

波不知道该怎么说，他有些愧疚地从下方看着赫克斯，因为上礼拜赫克斯去瑞士参加葬礼，回来时看上去太高兴了，这算是个正当的理由吗？

赫克斯走近他，伸手揉了揉波的头发，波能从他身上闻到一股刚从浴室出来的潮湿的气味，不由自主地把脸贴近赫克斯的腹部，隔着他的睡衣，伸手抱住他的腰，赫克斯的声音从他的头顶传来，“他不值得这种好结局。”

“我不觉得心脏衰竭而死算是什么好结局。”波说。

“好吧，换种说法，他不值得死得如此平静，”赫克斯轻轻叹口气，手指仍旧摸着波的头发，“但我还是很高兴，控制不住自己，他只是普通的心脏衰竭，肯定不是因为和你吵架被气死的，他才没这么容易能被气死。”

“我知道，要是我在场我也会高兴的，我只是以为你会希望他的死亡更加地……”波抬头，双手收拢，搜寻着赫克斯的眼睛，“我只是需要知道。”

赫克斯把纸放到波的桌上，双手搂住波，让他更加靠近，依偎着他，他拍了拍波的头，似乎在说没关系，尽管没真的说出口。

波刚想说什么，他的手机便响了起来，他瞄了眼屏幕，是工作，于是迅速松开了手，放开赫克斯，接起电话来，赫克斯有些不满地哼了声。

***

本靠在医院前台边上，双手插在口袋中，无所事事的样子，看见波时仅仅敷衍地对他挥了下手。

“怎么回事？”波套上自己的制服夹克，一边走向本。

“没什么大事，普莱德博士，中毒身亡，具体要等医院的鉴定报告出来，但医院报警了所以不得不喊你过来，需要去普莱德博士的家里去跑一趟。”

波愣了愣，他转头看向医院走廊深处，白色的灯刺得波有些晃眼，急诊处的人很多，在深夜里也没有那么安静。

“啊……”波拍了拍本的胳膊，“多谢了。”随即想起来本不喜欢肢体接触，很快缩回了自己的手。

“蕾伊让我通知你的，”本从厚厚的刘海下面看着他，“你需要我和你一起去吗，还是你想自己去？”

一定是蕾伊说了什么多余的话，波想，他摇了摇头，“你得和我一起去，我不能自己去搜查，我们按正常程序走，好吗？”

本无所谓地耸了耸肩，一脸“随你高兴”的表情，直起身来，高大的阴影立刻笼罩了波，“我把地址发给你，我们在那儿碰头。”说完他大步朝外走去，把波甩在了后面。

过了一会儿波的手机收到了来自本的消息，波看着手机想了一会儿，思考是否应该把这个消息通知一声赫克斯，赫克斯可能会觉得这是他有史以来最棒的一个圣诞节了，先是他憎恨的爸爸，然后是他讨厌的同事，都挑十二月份，冬天，寒冷的日子，尸体不容易腐坏，波觉得自己可能都不用考虑送赫克斯什么圣诞礼物了，他不会再想要别的东西了。

于是波给赫克斯发了条消息，记住地址，然后把手机放回兜里。

令他有些意外的是，当他走到医院外的时候，本还站在他的摩托旁边，没有先出发，他的手机放在耳边，在和谁打电话，波一开始没意识到这是个私人电话，他以为是工作上的事情。

“不，我会回来，我才不管卢克是怎么想的，他要是有意见的话他最好自己解决，做个瑜伽什么的，多听听巴赫、李斯特，别再听贝多芬了，或者种点草，我的建议是什么你知道吗，他应该给自己找个心理咨询师。”

波才意识到这是个私人谈话，本瞪了他一眼，撇过头去，但没真的避开波，波自觉地快速离开了，他正要上自己的车的时候被本叫住了。

他回头，本举着手机喊，“我妈妈还以为你会去圣诞聚会是怎么回事？蕾伊说你要值班的！你可不能临时和她换班！”

***

蕾伊坐在他的办公桌上，把他的盆栽推到角落里去，给自己让了个地方，“确实是意外吗？”她问，这次没喝可乐。

波原本正趴在桌上赶报告，虽然蕾伊没有提及前因后果，不过波知道她在说什么。

“看上去没什么值得怀疑的，就是普通的意外，医院的死亡报告说是因为贝类急性中毒，”波咬着笔杆说，“我和本也搜查过了普莱德博士的住所，把剩下的贝类也送去化验了，你不能相信一个博士都会贝类中毒对不对？他们起码该有点知识吧？”

蕾伊“唔”了声。

“我怎么感觉你看上去有点失望呢？”波扬眉问。

“怎么会呢，意外常常会发生的，”蕾伊认真地说，波忍不住有些避开她的眼神，他不知道，他不太记得了，前一阵他有在餐桌上看到贝类吗？蕾伊似乎没发现他的异常，继续道，“我昨天晚上有点忙，临时抓了几个青少年毒贩，青少年的问题总是很敏感的，我得亲自跟进，所以让本打电话找你，不好意思啦。”

蕾伊说瞎话最大的本事就是她说的是真的。

波敲了敲自己的笔，把这事儿放在了一边，他还没空回家，不过通过赫克斯一连回复十几条的信息来看，他高兴坏了，波可能真的不用去想买什么圣诞礼物了，老实说，他还没来得及去买呢，总想把这事拖到最后一刻，百货商店什么时候关门来着？

“多谢你了，总之，”波把报告推到了一旁，抬头冲蕾伊微笑，“我想现在正是告诉阿米蒂奇我圣诞节值班的好时机，他可能都不会意识到这是什么意思的。”

“噢——”蕾伊发出了然的声音，她的腿垂在桌边晃悠，“不过我以为一直以来他就是跟着你来参加聚会呢，毕竟你家太远了，他自己家又是那个样子。”

“哦，不，”波挠了挠头，嘴角带着笑意，“是他想去莱娅家，他特别喜欢这种聚会来着，一个人太久了，就是特别想有人能夸夸他，”波在半空挥了挥手，随即微微叹了口气，“他没有妈妈，有个糟糕的爸爸，冷漠的继母，所以莱娅多半有点像他……”波琢磨着那个词是什么，“想象中的母亲，然后就有点控制不住自己了，有点太想表现了，结果导致了相反的结果，你知道莱娅家的聚会是什么样的，偶尔会让人有点迷失。”赫克斯没有真的把这些说出来，但波意识到自己竟然是理解赫克斯的，把莱娅家烧掉后赫克斯都有些失眠了，他感到了内疚，出发点起码是善意的。他们都有试图改变自己，赫克斯约束着自己，不然波会生气，但除了生气之外也没有什么了，波不会去逼迫赫克斯承认任何事情，只是意外，就像蕾伊所说，常常会发生的。

蕾伊也笑了，她的眼睛看着波，“那是因为大家觉得他是你男朋友，人们总会觉得一个人如果有个爱的人会比较令人安心，如果那个人是你那就更令人安心啦，他们才不管那个人实际上是怎么样的人呢，我们只是……信任你。”

***

“你再说一遍？”赫克斯在电话的那头说，声音有些过于平静了，平静得有点吓人。

事情一开始还是挺顺利的，波劝说赫克斯可以自己一个人去莱娅家的，莱娅不会让韩真的掐死他的，而蕾伊会拦住本的，“不让两头斗牛犬锁在一个笼子里”——蕾伊自信满满的说法，波不想问她要怎么做。

赫克斯基本快要被说服，不去责怪波为什么圣诞节会要值班的时候，波不小心提及了芬恩也会来，他也是刚刚才从蕾伊那里知道的，蕾伊为了死亡鉴定报告联系了芬恩，于是芬恩心血来潮地从瑞士回来过圣诞。

“为什么？”赫克斯问。

波在心里翻白眼，他哪知道为什么，芬恩自己有腿，爱去哪里就哪里。

然后他几乎能听到赫克斯在心里衡量的放砝码声音，一边是莱娅，一边是韩·索罗、本·索罗，还有芬恩，这有点太重了，于是波没多想，就脱口而出，“我可以邀请我爸爸也来过圣诞，他可以和我们住一阵，这样我们就不用在冬天的时候去农场了，”波越想越觉得这是个好主意，“他还可以陪你一起去莱娅家里……”

“我又不是什么幼儿园小孩，”赫克斯没好气地说，“我不需要有人来‘陪’我。”

“你没有驾照，得有人送你，你忘了吗？”波没给赫克斯再反驳的机会，“我挂了，得赶紧联系我爸爸，免得他有什么安排，还得买机票，太忙了啊，拜拜！”

“等——”赫克斯没能说完最后一句话。

波靠在办公桌上给克斯·达默龙打电话，蕾伊端着两杯咖啡走过来，飘着温暖的肉桂味，波几乎能闻到圣诞的味道了，能听见隐隐约约的圣诞音乐在空气里。

“嗨，爸爸——”波兴奋地道，“有考虑过这个圣诞出门吗？”


End file.
